


Farm Switch

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear Kink, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Conner since moving to the Kent farm has now given the opportunity to try some new styles
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 40





	Farm Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic. More or less an alternative to another fic I did, cause I just like the idea of Conner going from boxers to briefs partially cause of his boyfriend.

“I’m going into town for some groceries, need anything dear?” Martha Kent asked as she started packing her handbag on the kitchen bench. Conner lifted his exhausted head from the couch to barely process what was happening. 

“Uh, just underwear and toothpaste really. Thanks” he replied slowly. He had just finished his yard work 10 minutes prior, when it started 3 hours earlier at sunrise. He hasn’t been at the Kent farm for very long, so he had just collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. And in that time, most of his boxer briefs were already on the way out from wear, and he desperately needed more. 

“On the list now” Martha said, writing it down on her notebook, before approaching the tired hero “Jonathan work you that hard, hey?” 

“Mmhm, no more… please” Conner replied with a overdramatic plead, groaning into the pillow. Ma just chuckled and ruffled his short black hair (the amount she could ruffle). 

“Rest up dear, I’ll let you off easy” “When I get back, I’ll show you how to brew a special protein drink from my own recipe. Gotta keep your strength up” 

“That sounds great, Ma” Conner replied as enthusiastically as he could, given his exhaustion. Ma smiled and ruffled his hair again, before turning to go out the front door. 

“See you when I get back, dear” she said, and closed the door behind her. Conner only had to wait a few seconds for the truck to pull out of the dirt road for his eyes to starting getting heavy. With hopefully no other plan for the day, Conner embraced the tiredness and drifted off to sleep. 

Conner woke up to the sounds of wet plates getting moved around and the TV showing a game of football. Pa was watching it nearby, intently sipping a glass of water. Ma he guessed was washing dishes, and he was right when he sat up. 

“There you are, Sleepin’ Beauty” Pa chuckled in his cheerful southern accent, sitting across from Conner in his chair “Thought the work had killed ya for a second there” Conner snorted on his way up on his hands and knees. 

“Nah, I’m good, I’m good. Just might need a shower or something” Conner replied in a groan, stretching his back and shoulders, and rolling his neck “Muscles are killing me, like a kryptonite back rub”

“Go rest up, dear, we’ll be fine down here” said Martha, finishing up with the dishes. Conner nodded and started to walk to the stairs “Oh, and I put your things from the store on your bed” 

“Thanks Ma! Appreciate it” Conner called back. He made his way up the stairs, and immediately to the shower first. He stumbled out of his clothes and stepped into the warm shower. He lost track of the time in his thoughts, and being weary of the water usage, he turned the water off, letting the cool air attack him. He quickly wrapped his buff torso in a towel that was already becoming too small for him. 

Quickly drying himself and discarding his clothes into the laundry basket, not even his sweaty and holey boxer briefs were safe to walk to his bedroom in. The towel around his waist, Conner made his way to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He saw a couple boxes of toothpaste, but the 3 packs of underwear he saw made his heart jump. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…” he groaned to himself as he walked to the bed. His first thought was the correct one. 

_Tighty whities? Really?_

3 packs of 2 white briefs, high rise, y-front. He’d look like the biggest dweeb around if people saw them. He only knows every other guy in his Super family and Robin wear them, he’s never touched them. Unless it counts back in Young Justice when he pulled the back of Robin’s briefs up his back. Made him chuckle thinking about it. 

But, he had to admit. The guy on the packaging looked pretty damn good in them. And thinking about Robin, he could say Tim kinda rocks the look, even if he was far more twinkier. He was curious, and that curiosity only grew by the second. He didn’t really know why exactly people make fun of them, just heard a lot of jokes about them so he stayed away. Nervous fingers opened up the pack, and pulled out one of the two folded pairs of white briefs. Upon unfolding, Conner had to raise eyebrows and gulp on how big they looked. Sure he was a big guy…. especially down there. But that was a lot of blended cotton on the waist. Then again, he wore boxers regularly before which had a lot on the legs. Dropping the towel, Conner sheepishly stuck a foot in the leg hole, followed by the other, before sliding the big tighty whities up his strong legs. He snapped the waistband just below his belly button, and adjusted his cock. Getting used to the feeling. 

First thing he noticed, was just how comfortable they felt on him. No wonder Tim loved them so much. He felt so supported by them, and his thighs felt great without any material. It was just like his speedos, but softer. He walked over to the floor mirror to see how he looked, and he let out a whistle. Jockey just might have a new model he thought. He didn’t even care how high they went when they were that comfy, and it fit his muscular built form perfectly anyway. It was hot. His big bulge strained against the material, and it didn’t feel too constricting. He turned around to wiggle his butt, liking the way the soft white material hugged his cheeks. Smiling he turned back around and flexed. He just felt so weirdly happy with himself…. and turned on. 

He rubbed himself over the front of the briefs, moaning lightly. It surprised him how good that felt too. He had to lie down for this. Clearing the bed, Conner lay down and continued to rub up and down his impressive length. His breathing increased as he went, his other hand gripping the sheets. 

“Oh yeah…. yeah…” he moaned quietly. He looked down at the hand movements and his hips thrusting slowly to meet it. His fingers brushed over the Y-Fronted fly, and his curiosity sparked. Doing some weird maneuvering, Conner slided his uncut dick through the fly. He grabbing the lube bottle, he squirted a small blob onto his hand, before continuing to stroke up and down his 12 thick inches. He tried to hold back his moans. He threw his head back, and tried to think. Something to get him off, anything. First thing on his mind was tighty whities, but it can’t be just that. He thought of the model on the pack, the headless beauty. But it was the same nothing. He wanted personal, someone he liked, someone like… 

“Tim… oh Tim…” that’s it “You like my tighty whities, Robin? I bet you do… cute little nerd” He whispered to himself often in times like this, it helped get there faster with words. No matter how embarrassing “You wanna feel them? I wanna feel yours so much….” his cock became tingly, he was close. His mind was just imagining Tim in his own white briefs, making out with him, rubbing him “Yeah… I can feel your tight little butt, baby. God you’re so fucking cute, I just wanna-“ 

“Conner dear? Feeling better?” Conner was too busy with his fantasy to even hear Ma’s footsteps coming closer and closer to his door. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” Conner grabbed his briefs upwards to pull his deflating cock back through the fly. He pinched the few drops of precum in his fingers to wipe on the bed cover, before standing up in an instant. He barely had a second to adjust his briefs to be like how when he first put them on when the door opened. 

“I have the shake I made, that we could- oh!” Ma’s face went red as she realised what she walked in on. Conner just tried to act as casually as possible. Not his first rodeo “I’m so sorry dear. I should’ve knocked” 

“That’s ok, Ma. Was just… getting dressed, that’s all, hehe” Conner replied, rubbing the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckling. Ma snorted to herself on the situation. Of course she noticed Conner’s undies

“I see you got into the new ones already, I must say you look very dashing” she commented, and Conner had to blush, even if it’s from his mom just complimenting him on anything “Sorry I couldn’t find anything like yours, those are what I bought for Clark-“ 

“Oh no, it’s fine Ma. They’re great, I love them honestly” Conner replied happily, putting his hands on his hips and nodding. Ma just smiled and nodded in return. 

“That’s good then. Well, finish getting dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs for the cooking lesson?” she said, before turning towards the door. 

“S-Sure, Ma. I’ll be there in a sex- sec!” Conner corrected, hoping Ma didn’t catch on to his slip. Ma nodded happily and closed the door behind her. Conner cringed at himself over not getting to finish his wank session, a torturous sensation he didn’t often go through. He sighed and looked at his deflating bulge. Guess it’s gonna be saved for tonight. He just couldn’t get over how good he looked in them. He could probably try a darker colour but the white looks perfect for now. Maybe he should’ve listened to Robin sooner. He noticed the 3 packs on the floor, 6 pairs in total. Enough for a week, but not enough for him. He raced to the door and caught Ma at the foot of the stairs “Hey Ma, if you’re ever in town without me, can you get more of these? Like, enough for 2 weeks, or 3?” 

“If you like them that much, of course dear” Ma replied with a smile. 

“Cheers, thanks” Conner said, before closing the door. He quickly fetched some jeans and his signature black Superboy shirt from the dresser. He stepped into the jeans first, but not without one look in the mirror at the bright white tighty whities he was wearing, and smiled. 

_Great, I’m a briefs guy now_


End file.
